


The Distance Between Us

by sunshine1270



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine1270/pseuds/sunshine1270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem of deans feelings after s4</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance Between Us

All I know when I see you is the distance between us 

I look down at our feet and mark the steps it would take to be cheek to cheek 

I look up at our hands and feel nothing but the separation of our fingertips

We were so close once

Your grace burning into my very soul 

And now, we are this 

Individual

Distinct 

Empty

I ache to be with you again

To have every atom of my being be indistinguishable from yours 

I ache to be yours 

But when our eyes meet, I look away 

This space between us is too big for me to bridge alone

Not when I don’t know what would be waiting for me on the other side


End file.
